AresAtena
by Ares2444
Summary: epic type


(Ares)I swear I do. What can I say to u. is it nothing at all? Why, ,Why. What. can u be here.? Can u? Please.?

(Athena)Ok

(Ares)yeah

(Athena)_ Cries...

(Ares)atena... I love u mmhmm mmhhmm. Hmp. Yeah.

As Athena thrust her sword onto Ares, Ares the great defends his self with his shield of gold. And unto the ground they wrestle for 20 hours. As Athena says..

who are u? This great swordsplay, that match even me in my heights, the surpreme Athena? As Ares swings his blade and says..

don't worry queen of my heart. I do not intend to harm u. im just having fun with ur impeccable swordsplay. As fast as my swing is..you're just faster. And as the great strength I have. I cant touch you. Heh. But...maybe I just dont have the heart to beat you. Hehe wahh. It is I Ares. I'd think you'd know. Because of my feel. Did u or not?

I did

how?

I live in your mind. I always know the real you.

Thanks Athena? You're awesum as usual.

Well shall we continue our training? Yes says Athena. As they battled for hours at a time the gods lookth upon the couple and stared in awe, of the Majestry of their power. Caliding against one another. Every god says how is this display of battle possible. The storms rawr, the electricity sparks all around them. Neither one wearying each step up by the blow.

Wow. Incredible says Heracles.

Athena dear! How is it a girl keep up with me? I had never seen such strength and defense. And a speed greater than my own? from any god!, but that of myself. But. I'm not giving up the easily. I do have infinint energy . Well so do I says Athena. Or hit me on purpose, I won't feel any pain. Says Ares.

"Ares". Says Athena. Do u want to do no armor or weapon but bare-hand combat." sure says Ares.

But be careful don't get hurt. Hyah ahyahh. Wssa. Ahhhh. These were the cry's of ancient fighting arts.

Fist hitting fists. A class of excellence. Athena's kick to Ares stomach, as Ares swings and misses everytime. But that was expected on Ares account thats what he wanted to do. For he doesnt want to hit his love. Although if he tried he'd still have trouble laying a hit on her.

Blow for blow. As they amaze everybody.

Ares you fly dog-fly serpent. I give u all that I have in this battle but still u stand. Can it be? Do I Athena have an equal?...a rival? Sumone to match my attacks. While I go full force while u hold back.

Perfect! Said Athena.

Only you Ares can protect me.

What do mean? From who. You're abilities equal mine.

From my fears Ares.

What kind of fears?

To not have you to myself. Silly.

Never by my will.

Ok. should we break for tea.

Yeah says Ares.

As they have tea they talk all night about nothing or anything.

Hey Ares said Athena, we've been getting stronger and stronger and ascending to powers untapped by anyone. Even Zeus. Might dare I say. Shh. We do not want to offend our belovit father Zeus.

Heh says Ares. Zeus wants us to become stronger than him. Trust me ive dreamedt it. It told me dad wanted the best for and from his children, as long as we dont betray him. And try to overthrow the King. And besides he gives us this proud im the most righteous god. and fills up his ego. Ahahah lollol.

I lovith father id never intended to ever be king of the skies. What about you Athena? Would u overthrow him. Father of us.

"Na" id just screw up the order of fathers kingdom.

Mostly cuase I dont want to spend my life doing work. Cuase I dont ever want to lose time with u Ares.!

Aww, really. Thanks Athena. Do u mean that?

Yes Ares. Of course I do. I treasure every moment we share and spend together you're everything to me Ares. Everything. Snob snob wahh.

Ohw Atena. Ur everything to me too.

As they stare into each others eyes, they say my will is yours. Ares and Athena pulling each other closely together as if by magic drawing each other tightly in a sympathetic hug that lasted for an eternity to them at that moment. And automatic was the attraction to these two immortals.

What shall we do in the morning love?said Ares. Anything, said Atena.

Ares and Athena spent the rest of the night making out and sleeping together. 'Snores' 'snore'. As they sleep on the same bed holding each other.

To think these two would find each other. Haha says Hera .

(Zeus) those two have always been meant for each other. I knew this cuase Ares so serious and Athena also so serious. Im just so proud of how good they are at fighting. I hope they don't overthrow me. But I know them. Those two are always together on dates. I really don't think they'd like all the responsibilities of a king, and no time doing things together. Yes I as king have to watch the mortals and test and judge them. Amen.

Ares 6:04 july 3 2011 sunday


End file.
